


Carwheeler Week (Moodboards)

by kagee



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Moodboards, carwheeler week, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagee/pseuds/kagee
Summary: A collection of moodboards done for Carwheeler Week over on Tumblr.





	1. Day 1 - "All I want is to fall with you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of moodboards done for Carwheeler Week.  
> You can find all of them over on my Tumblr (kage-e) too!

**Day 1:** “All I want is to fall with you”

There’s no need to be afraid of falling when you find somebody to catch you. 

 


	2. Day 2 - “But I can’t have you"

**Day 2:**  “But I can’t have you"

Anne Wheeler has not built up her reputation as one of the most skilled assassins for years just to be mesmerized by light blue eyes or a charming smile. She never misses a mark.  _Never_. 

Not even when her own heart breaks at the thought of killing the one she secretly loves. But an assignment is an assignment - and if she doesn’t kill him first, he might get her instead. Is that a risk she’s willing to take? 


	3. Day 3 - "However big, however small, let me be part of it all"

**Day 3:** “However big, however small, let me be part of it all”

Phillip loves any day he gets to spend with Anne but his not-so-secret favorite season is winter.

He loves the way Anne‘s face lights up that first morning she finds the streets covered in snow. He loves the way her eyes sparkle with the reflection of the fairy lights all around the city. He loves their fun little dates outside.

But most of all, he loves going back to their cozy and warm apartment, spending hours in bed with Anne - just cuddling, talking and bingewatching their favorite tv shows that they can already quote word for word but still never get tired of.

 


	4. Day 4 - “You know I want you"

**Day 4:**  “You know I want you”

 


End file.
